


Jonmund Tattoo/ Flowershop AU

by Miss_Rust



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Tormund is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: There's a new tattoo shop across the street.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Jonmund Tattoo/ Flowershop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little thing I wrote back in summer, finally not only on tumblr!

There’s a new tattoo shop across the street, and Tormund really didn’t know what he expected, when he walked into the shop with some curtesy brownies, as one does when you get a new neighbour.

What he expected was everything but this tiny, calm, young man he sees, dark hair and brown eyes, looking up at him smiling rather than the big grumpy unfriendly tattooed bald man he expected.

He supposes their roles should be reversed, him, the big burly redhead with a booming voice as the tattoo artist and this young man, all pretty smiles and politeness, as the owner of the flower shop across the street.

The shop looks clean, shiny, grey surfaces and on the wall some sketches that must have ended up as tattoos at some point, framed in black. Professionalism, but with a friendly air to it, due to the creamy couches situated next to the window, where small, dark and handsome probably talks to his clients.

Suddenly, he realises he must have been lost in thought for a while, as the young man in front of him looks at him a bit quizzically, and registers the hand extended to him.

“Sorry, lad, it’s just I’ve- “ he starts, trying to cover up that he’s been staring at the boy as if he’d like to fuck him over the next horizontal surface , because fuck it, he wants to, tattoo boy is exactly his type.

But the dark-haired beauty interrupts him- fuck it, he still doesn’t know his name-

“Expected somebody different?” he smiles, “Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m Jon, Jon Snow, and I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with it. Not all of us get to be as tall and burly as you”

“Yeah, I’m Tormund-” and fuck it, he is sassy as well? ‘I’m doomed’, he thinks, as he shakes Jon’s hand, and smiles.

“It’s all right,” Tormund laughs “I’m sure if I tell you now that I am your new neighbour, and that the flower shop across the street is mine you’d be surprised as well.”

And then laughs even louder, as small dark and handsome- no, Jon looks at him in amazement.

“No” he gasps, “You? I never would have thought!”

“Tell you what, “he starts- “ at some point, we have to prank our customers and just change places, you run my flower shop for a day and I yours.”

And when they both dissolve into laughter after that, Tormund thinks that yes, he can work with this. Jon Snow is far too mesmerizing for him to leave him be, and maybe just maybe, it will work out, the way Jon Snow is blushing and still hasn’t let go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Smash that ♥ button! (Or leave a comment)!


End file.
